ninjago one-shots
by LightFighter74
Summary: Yeah i know, not the most original name but eh. This is a collection of one shots that I am accepting requests for that can be Ninjaxreader or ninja oc or all that jazz. The rules and play by play are inside. Enjoy!


**Okay, so here's the drill. I'm writing this series of one shots or however many shots on here, but I can't do it alone. I need requests from you viewers. Send me your requests by PM and you'll see them in here. Reviews are strictly for feedback. The rules for the ideas are simple. 1. Try to be creative. 2. Nothing over a T rating. 3. No Yaoi or Yuri or any boyxboy or girlxgirl stuff. Follow these rules and the however many shots will be seen in this. Until I get some requests though, enjoy my own. This is a LloydxOC two-shot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. **

* * *

_**Number**_

_Lloyd_

I walked out of the comic book store, heading towards the park. I just bought the latest issue of Star Command and a few other comics I like and couldn't wait to read them. I rounded the corner and stopped dead in my tracks. There, sitting on a park bench, was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had gorgeous long dirty blond hair that seemed to flow in the wind. Her sky blue eyes sparkled magnificently as it scanned the pages of none other than the latest Star Command comic book. Her lips perfectly curved into a smile. She was wearing a stunning green tank top and grey shorts. Over all she was amazing. I felt my heart thumping in my chest as I stared, love struck at her, for what seemed like eternity. She looked up from her comic and looked around. She spotted me staring at her and looked in the opposite direction. I blinked, realizing I had been caught, and began having an inner debate on what I should do. _Should I leave? Should I go talk to her? No way, she might think I'm some stalker! But she also might not. Oh what do I do?! Just go talk to her! But what if she runs off! Just do it! Don't! Do! Don't! DO!_ Before I realized it, I was walking towards her. My feet seemed to have a mind of their own and my heart beat faster the closer I got. When I finally reached her it was beating violently inside my chest. She looked up from her comic book, those magnificent blue eyes staring deeply into my emerald green ones. _What do i do? What do I say?_

"Hi, I'm Lloyd," I said after a moment of hesitation and with a nervous smile. She seemed to study me a moment before smiling.

"I'm Light," she told me._ Light. _The name repeated in my mind over and over again._ What a beautiful name._

* * *

_Light_

I was reading the latest issue of Star Command, my favorite comic book series on a park bench when I felt like I was being watched. I looked around to see if anyone was, and indeed I was right. Not far away was a boy about my age, maybe a little older, staring at me. My heart almost stopped at the sight of him. His blond hair was wavy and slightly poofy. his green jacket and white shirt made his emerald eyes pop. His camou shorts gave him a military feel. I blinked and quickly looked the other way, a light blush spread across my cheeks. _Wait, why are you blushing? You dont even know his name Light! Stop it and get back to your comic! _I did just that, burying my face back into my comic and got absorbed in the reading once more. So absorbed I didn't notice the strange boy starting to walk over here. It wasn't until he was right next to me that i noticed and looks up at his emerald eyes, staring deeply into them. There was silence between us for a moment, then he spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Lloyd," he said with a nervous smile. I smiled back after a quick moment of studying him.

"I'm Light," I told him. He smiled back, this one seeming less nervous than before.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked. I nodded and he sat next to me. "So whatcha readin?" I looked down at my comic.

"It's the latest issue of Star Command. I know mostly boys read them, but I can't help but love the series," I answered, hoping he wouldn't judge me for it. He smiled brightly at me instead.

"No way, I love Star Command to, see!" He said, pulling the issue I was reading out of a plastic bag that had 'Doomsday Comics' printed on it. I grinned as some relief flooded me.

"That's awesome! This is like my favorite series!" I said.

"Mine to!" From there the tension and awkwardness was gone and we began to chat about our favorite scenes and pretend to act them out. This went on for about an hour or so and then an ice cream stand passed by. Lloyd was sweet enough to by me some ice cream and some for himself as well. We sat on the edge of the fountain in the park and talked for a long while. After finishing our ice cream, he got a mischievous look in his eye. I caught on to his plan.

"Lloyd don't you dare-" I was cut off when he pushed me into the fountain, making me squeal. I came out of the water mad. He was to busy laughing to notice though, so i grinned. That he noticed.

"Uh-Oh," he said an. Tried to run, but I had already grabbed his arm and pulled him into the fountain to. He came up and glared at me before we burst out laughing. This turned into a splash war. Later on we sat on that same bench, tiredly laughing, and soaked from head to toe.

"This...this was fun," I admitted between breaths.

"Yeah, it was," he agreed. I looked at the time. 6:45. I needed to be home by seven. Standing up, I told him that I should get going. He frowned at this.

"Can't you stay a little while longer?" He pleaded. I shook my head.

"Sorry Lloyd, but if I don't get home by seven my parents will kill me," I answered. He looked down sadly.

"Okay..." He said. I smiled at him And said

"But, I would love to do this again sometime." He brightened up.

"G-great! I-I'll text you later?"

"Sure thing. Bye Lloyd," I said, giving him a hug. He hugged me back and I grabbed my things walking towards home, a smile on my face.

* * *

_Lloyd_

I watched light walk away sadly. I already missed her. It took a few minutes for me to realize a very important detail And when I did I tried to go after her.

"Wait! I don't have your number!" I shouted, but she was to far away to hear me. I looked down, upset. I glumly reached down and grabbed my bag Then headed back to the bounty. When I reached my home I ran into Kai.

"Hey Lloyd, Where ya been?" He asked.

"I was at the park with a friend," I answered, still upset.

"Oh, well, you wanna join me and the others in a video game battle? Losers have to eat coles chili,"

"Maybe later," I replied. He shrugged.

"Suit yourself," he said and headed off to the gaming room. I trudged to my room and laid down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I met the most amazing girl in the entire world today and was stupid enough to not get her number. Sighing, I reached into my bag and pulled out the latest issue of Star Command. I was about to open it, when I noticed something white sticking out of the bottom of it. I pulled it out and saw it was a note.

"I had a great time today. We really should do it again sometime.~Light," I read aloud. I blinked when I saw what was below it. _Could it be? _I looked closer at it._ IT IS! It's her number! YES!_ I jumped out of bed and started cheering. "YES! WAHOO! I GOT HER NUMBER! I GOT IT! ALRIGHT!"

* * *

_No one_

In the gaming room Lloyds shouts of joy could be heard by the other ninja as they played their game.

"What do you suppose he's so happy about?" Jay asked as he blocked an attack. The other three shrugged.

"Probably just some comic thing," Kai said and they went silent once more.

* * *

**So what'd y'all think? Give me some feedback and requests that follow the rules in the top A/N. Hope y'all liked it!**


End file.
